cosmicriverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goldplains
The Goldplains is one of the numerous divisions of Amn's domain, under the jurisdiction of the city of Crimmor (which in turn, answers to the capital Athkatla). The head town of the Goldplains is Valladilene, which is the seat of the division's Earl, and the town has seven villages under its tax and protection. The land is dominated by green, rolling hills and forests, making it perfect for herding and lumbering, for the soil proved weak for farming. The significant export of the Goldplains is timber and furs, and also is renown around the north west for its diverse and strong flavors of mead. Geographical location The Goldplains is located on the northernmost part of Amn (with the exception of the town of Nashkel), on the western section. It southern limits ends where the city of Crimmor begins, to the north it touches the foothills of the Cloud Peaks, to the east they end with Rainswood and further on the division of Stormtip, and to the west it neighbors with the division of Engeldaar. The area is the highest part of Crimmor's divisions, experiencing a mild cool weather year round, with the occasional rainstorm during the winter months and in cases snowfalls that come down with the cold winds from the Cloud Peaks. Valladilene Before the purging of the town by the Cowled Wizards, Valladilene was the head town of the Goldplains, responsible for seven more villages and the tax collection for Crimmor. Valladilene's population reached a bit more than 2,000 people, plus a couple more hundred that were merchants and peddlers, occupying the town inns. Most of the town folk worked in the farms around Valladilene (mostly north). They herded flocks of sheep, goats, cows and there was also the occasional pig farm. A small part of the people worked on the only timber mill that was on the edge of Northwood and the rest owned shops in town. The town itself was clean and well taken care of. The central part around the town's plaza was surrounded by the famous Black Goose Inn, several trade goods stores and leisure areas. As one walked towards the outer parts of the town, he would encounter the Golden Tree, a small temple to Waukeen. The outermost part of Valladilene let go of the paved streets and gave into packed dirt. A few homes also dotted the surrounding but then the town ended, giving way to the rolling Lion Plains. On these southern outskirts of the town, there was also the garrison and barracks for the portion of Crimmor's guard appointed here, and the estate of the Earl. Inns *The Black Goose *The Rover Coaching companies *Black Hawk coaches and trades (ran by the Myladan family of Crimmor) Stores *Iron Fields (metalsmith) *Smiling Mare (stablemaster and horse caretaker) *High Winds (general store) *The town also had carpenter, herbalist and scholar services. The guard *There were 20 guards placed in Valladilene, bearing the coats of Crimmor. 15 of them wore leather armor and wielded short swords and shield, 2 of them were equally equipped though on horseback, and the remaining 3 bore a crossbow. *The Captain of the guard was Deregos Sunblade until his retirement, and then Kar Bitterblade who declined the position. The villages There are seven villages under Valladilene in the Goldplains. By alphabetical order they are: Dun's Well, Far End, Keira's Tree, Kuran, Duskcreek, Stonecross, Ulmann.